When a patient receives a healthcare prescription from a doctor, the patient or a third party, such as a family member, usually needs to travel to a pharmacy to fill the prescription and pay for it. In some situations, this can impose difficulties for the patient to receive the prescribed drug(s). For example, the patient may need a third party, such as his/her family member(s) to pay for the prescription. When the third party is located in a different place (e.g., a different city, state, and/or country) from the patient, the third party may be required to transfer the money to the patient through a financial institution (e.g., a bank or money transfer service provider), and the patient pays for the prescription at a pharmacy after receiving the funds. In some cases, the patient's illness or injury may prevent him/her from traveling to a pharmacy to fill the prescription and pay for it.